


Preferred Celebration

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows how he likes to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferred Celebration

**Title:** Preferred Celebration  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R for language  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry knows how he likes to celebrate.  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Genre:** Humor, erotica.  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/profile)[**accioslash**](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/) who successfully guessed which was my drabble in this week's Snarry_LDWS challenge. Her prompt: Thrill of victory/wank.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Preferred Celebration

~

A shriek from the living room sent Severus to his feet, wand in hand. Bursting in seconds later, he froze when he saw Harry and Ron doing a...dance? Granger looked on, clearly as bemused as Severus.

Upon Severus’ arrival, Harry immediately stopped. “Did we disturb you? Sorry. The Cannons won, we’re celebrating the thrill of victory.”

“Indeed.” Severus’ wand disappeared up his sleeve. “I assumed we were under attack.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Ron sent a sheepish look Harry’s way. “We should go.”

After they’d left, Harry found Severus in the bathroom about to take his nightly shower. “Did we really scare you?”

“After decades of Death Eater attacks it was a bit off-putting.” Severus sighed. “I’ve no desire to prevent you from celebrating with your friends, however.”

“It’s okay,” Harry purred. Stripping with a wave of his wand, he stepped under the water. “There are other ways to celebrate.”

“Oh?” Severus spun, pulling Harry into his arms.

“Mm hm. Wanna watch me do a celebratory wank?”

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a celebratory fuck,” Severus murmured, face buried in Harry’s neck.

“Brilliant.” Harry grinned. Ron was fun, but he definitely preferred celebrating with Severus.

~


End file.
